Two Hearts that Beat as One
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of femslash drabbles. 1-ChoGinny, 2-ChoLuna, 3-PansyLavender, 4-NarcissaMarlene, 5-RowenaHelga, 6-ChoPansy, 7-MinervaPomona, 8-PetuniaHestia, 9-HermionePadma, 10-DaphnePansy, 11-PansyGinny, 12-PadmaLucy, 13-ParvatiLavender, 14-HannahSusan, 15-PansyAstoria
1. Late (ChoGinny)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - action - running late

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
pairing: ChoGinny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
trio era

x

 **Late**

 _Pairing: Muggle!AU. Cho/Ginny_

Cho didn't know what the time was, but she knew she was late. She sped up, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

She hoped that if she wasn't _too_ late, she wouldn't have to face a fiery redhead.

She puffed harshly. Her chest felt tight as she struggled to breathe _and_ maintain her pace. She was seriously out of shape. Not playing soccer anymore was hurting her. She should start some kind of exercise regimen even if she was no longer an athlete.

Cho's eyes lit up when she spied their meet up location.

And no one was there.

She slowed to a light jog just as Ginny raced around the corner of the bookstore.

Cho arched an eyebrow. "You're late," she sing-songed.

Ginny returned the look. " _I'm_ late? What about _you_ , Miss Tardy-pants?"

Chi smirked. "I didn't say I wasn't late. I'm just relieved. I can't be yelled at since you're late as well."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll find another reason to yell at you."

Cho ignored the warning and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Come on. I'm starved. Let's get lunch."

Ginny allowed herself to pulled along for the ride. All the while, she was thinking about things she could get on Cho's case about. After all, that was the kind of thing that made their relationship interesting.

x

(wc: 225)


	2. Never Alone (ChoLuna)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Transfiguration  
Write about an incident which leads to your chosen character developing a phobia **(I chose the phobia** **Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.** **)**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Genre - Hurt/comfort

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Location - Ravenclaw Common Room

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
Femslash - Cho/Luna

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
90s - Shanks & Bigfoot - Sweet Like Chocolate

x

 **Never Alone**

 _Pairing: Cho/Luna_

 _You are there when I'm feeling alone_

Cho had disappeared in her own home as her parents fought. She became almost invisible until she was needed in the battle between the feuding adults. Now, in the Ravenclaw common room, it seemed the same thing was happening. It wasn't because of fighting, though; it was due to new love.

Cho swallowed as Marietta and Roger, hand-in-hand left to go somewhere that Cho wasn't invited. Neither of them thought to say goodbye or even acknowledge her existence

Cho looked around and saw groups of friends huddled together: talking, laughing, reading, studying, and playing games. No one seemed to notice Cho's hurt.

All, but one.

Luna Lovegood stared at her with soft eyes. Cho felt exposed under her knowing gaze and had the absurd urge to cover up despite being fully clothed.

Luna stood up and walked over to her in a slow but steady gait. Others turned to watch her progress, but no one interfered. And then they all turn their attention back to what they were doing.

She sat down on the dark blue couch and continued looking at Cho as if she was conducting an experiment.

"What?" Cho asked, glaring at the younger girl.

"You're lonely, too. Just like me."

Fear seized Cho's heart. "I'll _never_ be like you."

Luna didn't seem deterred. "It's your greatest fear."

Cho thought about blustering her way out of it, but her shoulders slumped. "I like being alone sometimes, but I don't want to grow old alone. What I'm terrified of is being forgotten as people deal with their own lives. Half of the time, my parents can't remember they have a daughter. And now, Marietta…" She trailed off, not wanting to vocalize that her best friend was forgetting about her.

Luna tilted her head. "Well, I can make it so you're never forgotten. I can be there for you whenever you want to be remembered."

Cho's heart skipped a beat. She didn't think anyone understood how she felt, but maybe Luna truly did. Maybe Cho wouldn't be forgotten after all.

x

(wc: 340)


	3. Electrifying (PansyLavender)

**Written For:**

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gardening  
Task 3 - Write about getting caught in the rain.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Plot Point - A character runs away

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - LavenderPansy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
Duets: John Travolta and Olivia Newton John - You're The One That I Want

x

 **Electrifying**

 _Pairing: Pansy/Lavender_

 _ **I get chills. They're multiplying**_

 _ **And I'm losing control**_

 _ **'Cause the power you're supplying**_

 _ **It's electrifying**_

Pansy ran. She ran as fast as she could. The idea of using magic to escape didn't dawn on her.

She only stopped when the rain began. She stood still as it fell, picking up speed and strength, The pounding droplets beat down on her body, but she still didn't move.

Shuddering breaths shook her body, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stave off the cold.

She closed her eyes, trying to not remember the perfect kiss. Well, it _would_ have been perfect except for one thing.

The sound of water sloshing as someone ran through puddles alerted Pansy that she was no longer alone.

A hand grabbed hers, and Pansy wrenched it away.

"Don't pull away from me!" Lavender screamed,

Pansy heard it, but she acted like she didn't, refusing to respond.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pansy saw Lavender take out her wand, and suddenly, there was a bubble around them, shielding them from the rain and muffling the sound.

"Now we can talk," Lavender softly said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Pansy stubbornly said.

"We kissed."

"I'm a Pure-blood. I don't kiss girls."

Lavender, always the Gryffindor, wasn't one to back down. "Well, we did, and it was electrifying. I've never experienced such an amazing kiss, and I've kissed _a lot_ of people, male and female."

Pansy swallowed. She'd never admit it out loud because it would convince Lavender there was something between them, but it had been amazing. When they kissed, it felt like she was losing control, and Pansy _never_ lost control.

Still, nothing could happen. It was against the rules. She was supposed to marry a male and have a son to carry on some Pure-blood line.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What you want doesn't matter. What I _might_ want doesn't matter."

Lavender grabbed Pansy's face, and their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss.

Chills ran up and down Pansy's spine, and she yearned for more when Lavender pulled back.

"I'm not giving up," Lavender promised. She took her wand out and vanished the bubble, allowing the rain to fall on them once again. "See you soon."

Pansy was left alone with her mouth hanging open, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

x

(wc: 378)


	4. Shouldn't Be (NarcissaMarlene)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 1 - Me Before You by Jojo Moyes  
Prompts - Write about someone going to their ex's wedding, (Setting) Paris, Write about trying to change someone's mind

 **Valentines Day Drabbles  
** NarcissaMarlene, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Character - Narcissa

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt  
Write a fic between 400 and 500 words with the prompts: terrible, yellow and sleep.

x

 **Shouldn't Be**

 _Pairing: Muggle!AU._ _Narcissa/Marlene_

Marlene had never been to Paris. Normally, she'd be going everywhere she could, in a mania, desperate to sightsee. This wasn't a trip for pleasure, though. She was here for one reason and one reason only.

She didn't look at the yellow flower petals that lined floor. She ignored the dispassionate groom that stood in front of everyone. He was so terrible. So wrong for Narcissa.

Lucius Malfoy was stern and proper. He didn't belong with wild and fiery passion like Narcissa.

Marlene hadn't been about to sleep since she heard about the pending wedding, and she knew she wouldn't ever forgive herself if she didn't _try_ to change Marlene's mind.

No one noticed her as she went in the found the bridal room and knocked softly.

"Is it time?" a passionless voice asked.

It hurt Marlene's heart to hear it. She didn't answer as she opened the door and stepped inside. Narcissa sat in front of a mirror, a perfect vision in white, her blonde hair curled on top of her head like a crown.

"Marlene, you shouldn't be here," Narcissa said, no happiness in her voice.

"Either should you," Marlene countered.

Narcissa stood up, her blue eyes like ice. "It's my wedding day. Leave."

"I can't. Not yet. Please, don't marry Malfoy. You don't love him,"

"What does love have to do with it? I'm marrying him because it's the proper thing to do."

Marlene threw her hands up into the air. "Who cares about being proper. What about love? What about passion?" Quieter, she asked, "What about me?"

Narcissa's eyes softened slightly. "What you and I had is in the past. My future is with Lucius."

"I still love you," Marlene tried.

Something in Narcissa's expression shifted. She saw love, but it was quickly locked away, hidden from everyone and anyone who could use it against her. "It doesn't matter. Please leave. 

Marlene knew she had lost. Nothing she said would change Marlene's mind. "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Narcissa swallowed, "Marlene…".

"One last kiss, and then I'll be out of your life for good."

Narcissa stared for a moment. " _One_ kiss." She walked towards Marlene, cupped her cheek, and kissed her.

Marlene closed her eyes, savoring the sweet taste.

When the kiss ended, Narcissa lightly pushed her away. "Now leave."

With a heavy heart, Marlene complied, leaving the bridal room and then the church. Narcissa was going to marry Malfoy, and there was nothing she could do.

x

(word count: 413)


	5. Compromise (RowenaHelga)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Helga/Rowena

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 3 - A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket  
Prompts - (word) Tragic / (dialogue) "You don't spend your life hanging around books without learning a thing or two." / (object) Ribbon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale Week  
The Little Mermaid: Word: Scales / Dialogue "You'll always be a sister to me, even though we're not blood." / Word: Shipwreck - (bonus 5 points)

x

 **Compromise**

 _Pairing: Muggle, Modern!AU. Helga/Rowena_

Godric sat down next to Helga on the piano bench as her fingers ran with practiced ease over the keys, the melodic scale soothing to his ear.

When her fingers were warmed up, she began playing a song, a song that was in a minor key. Godric raised his eyebrows as he listened to it. Her fingers fumbled during the bridge and shuttered to a stop.

"That song sounds very… tragic," Godric couldn't help but comment.

Helga sighed. "It's about people dying during a shipwreck. About lovers holding hands and breathing their very last breaths together. It's definitely not meant to be happy."

"Is there a reason you're playing such a depressing song."

Helga opened her mouth and hesitated. Finally, she admitted, "I'm not sure I should say anything."

Godric put his arm around her. "You'll always be a sister to me, even though we're not blood. If you can't talk to me, who will you be able to talk to?"

Helga knew he was right. "Rowena and I got into a fight."

"She still wants to hide," Godric surmised.

Helga nodded. "Am I wrong to be pushing her to go public with our relationship? Should I accept that she's just not ready yet?"

"That depends. Yes, you should be a little understanding, but you can't put your needs on hold for an eternity. And there's a chance she'll never be ready. You just have to decide how long you should wait before you give up."

Helga nodded. "Thanks, Godric." She stood up. "I think I'm going to find Rowena."

Godric watched her go and hoped things would work out for the women.

X

When Helga walked into the library, Rowena's back was to the door. The blue ribbon in her hair stood out in stark contrast to her light brown tresses. "Rowena?" Helga hesitantly asked.

Rowena turned around. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to apologize for how unfair I've been to you."

Helga blinked. She wasn't used to Rowena admitting that she might not be one hundred percent right. "You understand my point of view?"

Rowena quirked the type of smile that always sent Helga's heart racing. "You don't spend your life hanging around books without learning a thing or two. And one of those things I've learned is how to admit when I might have been wrong."

"So what now?" Helga asked.

Rowena closed the hardback book she held with a soft thud. "I want us to work, so we find a way to compromise."

Helga nodded. Compromising she could do.

x

(word count: 424)


	6. Fake (ChoPansy)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Item: Moneybox

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Creature: Goblin

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation **  
**Trope: Fake-dating

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
I - Iron Maiden (Cho/Pansy)

x

 **Fake**

 _Pairing: Cho/Pansy_

Pansy wrinkled her nose as she stared at the goblin in disgust. " _Must_ we do all of this?"

Cho rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You want our charade to work, don't you?" she asked, taking the moneybox out of her bag.

"Of course. The last thing I want to do is marry Goyle."

"And _I_ don't want to marry some Chinese wizard I've never even met. We need our fake relationship to be believable."

They went in the cart and made stops at each of their personal vaults, vaults that their families weren't allowed to touch.

Pansy withdrew the majority of her Gallons and placed them in Cho's box. At her vault, Cho did the same.

They left Gringotts as quickly as possible. When they got to Cho's flat, which was in the heart of London, both girls' parents were waiting for them.

Geoff Parkinson wasn't there thanks to his one-trip way to Azkaban. Estelle Parkinson was nearing the point of tears, but Pansy wasn't moved. Estelle was prone to hysterics when she thought it was the only course of action if she wanted to get her way.

Ming Yue and Fai were quieter with their disapproval, but they still got the point across.

Pansy held up a hand. "We don't care what any of you say. We're together. Neither of us are in marriage contracts, so you can only _suggest_ suitable partners, not force it."

"Pansy, this isn't what your father and I wanted for you!" Estelle wailed.

"You'll be a disappointment to your whole family, Cho. Is that what you want?" Fai sternly questioned

Cho showed off the moneybox. "Pansy and I put all of our savings together. If you try to force the issue, we'll run. Is _that_ what you want?"

And in case you think we're bluffing," Pansy said before she captured Cho's lips in a fierce kiss.

Cho gasped in surprise. The kiss hadn't been part of the plan. As the kiss went on, she closed her eyes and allowed it to deepen as pleasant tingles ran up and down her spine.

Pansy seemed to be into it as well of the sounds of pleasure she was making was any indication.

Maybe being in a fake relationship with Pansy wouldn't be so hard after all.

x

(word count: 380)


	7. Their Chance (MinervaPomona)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Setting: Hogwarts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Dialogue: "I've loved you my whole life. I can't believe we have a chance now."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation **  
**Trope: Marriage Law

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
C - Catnip (Minerva/Pomona)

x

 **Their Chance**

 _Pairing: Minerva/Pomona_

Pomona sat in her small office, the normal pleasant scent of plants wrapping around her like a blanket on a cold winter night. She stared at the official parchment, unable to believe her eyes.

Footsteps that sounded almost fierce to her ears alerted her to someone else's presence, and she instinctively knew who it was.

Pomona didn't tear her eyes away from the proclamation. "Minnie, we're adults. We're not even _young_ adults; we're past middle-age. I didn't think the marriage law would affect us.

Minerva sighed regretfully.

Pomona finally looked up.

Minerva sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "I guess they want every unmarried female married. And I guess the females that are too old to have children are being married to each other so they don't get in the way of repopulating the Wizarding world."

Pomona slowly nodded. "Are you disappointed?"

Minerva looked unsure for a moment before she straightened her spine and a look of determination crossed her face. "On the one hand, I've loved you my whole life. I can't believe we have a chance now. On the other hand, I hate the fact that we're only getting a chance now because of an archaic marriage law. I hate the fact that we didn't take a chance on us _years_ ago."

Pomona's expression screwed into something resembling bittersweet. "It was a different time when we were younger. Same-sex couples weren't accepted. We would have lost everything if we gave into our feelings."

"And we were both too cowardly—"

"Stop," Pomona interrupted, "That's the past. What matters is we have a chance now. Who cares if it's because of a marriage law that should have never passed? Not everyone is going to be as happy about their match, so we should take our happiness and run with it."

Minerva nodded. They could spend the rest of their lives thinking about what could have been or they could just be happy now.

She reached across the desk to grasp Pomona's hand. "Let's be happy."

x

(word count: 341)


	8. with the hands of a sinner(PetuniaHestia

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(Plant) cactus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Charlie's Soliloquy - (object) Shoes

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Land of Faeries  
Water Faerie - Prompts: tears / water / wet / cascade / splash

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **World Cup Challenge **  
**(title) with the hands of a sinner **  
**

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Hestia- Prompt - pie

 **HPFC:** Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - stove

 _ **Warning for internal homophobia. (Also, I don't agree with any of Petunia's thoughts or feelings on homosexual/lesbian relationships.) Also a warning for past infidelity and talk of religion.**_

x

 **with the hands of a sinner**

 _Pairing: Petunia/Hestia_

Hestia walked past the cactus that stood on the front lawn. It wasn't inconspicuous which was unusual for Petunia, but Hestia understood that Petunia was trying to separate herself from her old life.

Petunia Dursley would never have a cactus. But the newly divorced Petunia Evans would. It wasn't subtle, but Hestia understood.

She reached for the doorknob, turned it, and walked inside. She slipped her shoes off of her feet as she closed the door because for all of the progress Petunia had made in recent months, she still was a neat freak and couldn't stand the thought of anyone wearing shoes in her house.

"Petunia?" Hestia called.

No answer.

She heard a clank in the kitchen, and Hestia followed the noise. When she walked into the only tiled room in the house (other than the bathroom), her eyes were immediately drawn to where Petunia stood at the stove. She was bent with the oven open, pulling a freshly baked peach pie out of the oven.

"Hey. Why didn't you say anything when I called your name?"

Petunia placed her stove on the counter. "I've been thinking," Petunia said softly.

Something in Hestia's body plummeted. "Thinking? About what?"

Petunia finally faced Hestia. There were tears rolling down her cheeks like a cascade. She reached up and wiped them away, but they kept falling. When they rolled all the way down, Hestia could have sworn she heard a wet splash on the floor as the water hit it.

"Petunia, what's wrong?" Hestia urgently asked, taking a step closer.

Petunia sniffled wetly. "This is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Hestia asked even though she knew what Petunia was referring to.

In Petunia's mind, it was a sin to be with anyone magical, considering how long she hated magic. She had never meant to fall in love with anyone that had magic, but those long months of Hestia guarding the Dursley's during Voldemort's reign of terror changed things.

Hestia and Petunia bonded. While Vernon Dursley continued to show his anger at being held as a prisoner for his own protection, Petunia and Dudley blossomed with their guards' care.

Dudley learned that magic wasn't evil and could be used to do great things. He began friendly with John Dawlish, and they still talked frequently, even now that there was no more war.

Meanwhile, Petunia spent most of her time with Hestia. Things were bound to happen due to their close proximity, especially since Vernon was distant in his agitation.

The kiss was accidental, but that didn't stop it from happening again. And by the time the war was over, Petunia and Hestia could no longer keep their feelings a secret.

Vernon made the divorce as painful as possible, dragging Petunia's name through the mud. It was finalized after almost two years of battling it out in divorce court, though.

Hestia knew it wasn't the magical side of the relationship that Petunia had a problem with now, though. She had come around remarkably. She even talked to Harry in letters once a week and was comfortable touching whichever owl Harry was borrowing at the time. (The poor boy still refused to replace Hedwig.)

No. The thing that Petunia had trouble accepting was the side of her that was sexually attracted to females.

Petunia averted her eyes to the floor, unable to meet Hestia's chocolate eyes. "This is wrong. I was gardening earlier, and someone across the street was standing on the sidewalk and looking at me like I was filth. I'm sure _you_ get nasty looks too. If not because I'm a woman than because I'm Muggle. This... This _thing_ should have never happened. I've never once felt the desire to be with a girl. It's a sin to be gay. My god will make sure I burn in Hell for it if I continue this farce of a relationship."

"Don't," Hestia harshly ordered. "Don't call it a farce. We love each other. There's nothing wrong with that. And if the God you believe in wants to punish you for that, then I'm glad he's not _my_ God."

"It's wrong," Petunia said again, looking into her eyes with such fierceness.

Hestia's heart clenched at the fact that Petunia truly believed it. "No, it's not. As long as it's consensual, love is never wrong."

Petunia hugged herself. "I feel sick."

Hestia closed the distance between them and embraced her with strong arms. "It will be okay. You won't burn in Hell. God doesn't hate you for loving me. We belong together. Please believe it."

"I'm not sure I ever will," Petunia quietly admitted.

"I won't give up on you. I won't give up on us," Hestia vowed. And it was a promise that she wouldn't break.

x

(word count: 789)


	9. Too Late (HermionePadma)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(pairing) HermionePadma

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions  
Task 4: Write about someone making sacrifices for the sake of their career. (family)

 **HPFC:** Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
Hermione/Padma - Prompt - argument

 **HPFC:** Favorite Character Bootcamp  
Hermione - Prompt - Invite

 **HPFC:** Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - frightened

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Gorilla - Mummy - Hermione Granger

x

 **Too Late**

 _Pairing: Hermione/Padma_

Hermione checked the time again.

6:24

It had only increased by three minutes, but it felt much longer.

She bit her bottom lip. She knew she was late, but if she left now, Padma wouldn't be too angry.

If she waited any longer, her wife's anger would only increase.

Padma had invited Parvati, Dean, Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Luna over for dinner, and Hermione promised to be home by 6 pm. If Hermione was a no-show or much later, there would be an argument to end all arguments.

In fact, if Hermione finished work the time she normally finished it, around 9 pm, she would be frightened to go home.

If she left now…

She stood up and started gathering her papers, but a knock on the door stopped her.

She looked at the door just as Percy walked in. "Going somewhere, Minister?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Percy was determined to be formal while at work despite the fact they had known each other for years. "Home. We have people coming to dinner."

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow's peace meetings?"

"Well not everything," Hermione reluctantly admitted, "but I'll come in early tomorrow to finish up."

Percy shook his head disapprovingly. "And what if you don't finish in time? You're better off getting it all done tonight. Or is your personal life more important than the good of Wizarding Britain?"

Hermione sighed and sat down. Padma was going to be furious with her.

X

When she walked in through her front door, it was almost midnight.

She quietly made her way to the bedroom. No one was there.

Fear clutched her heart. "Padma?" she called out.

Nothing but silence greeted her. She silently moved around the house, looking for a sign that would tell her the whereabouts of her wife. Finally, a letter on the table near the kitchen caught her eye.

Hermione,

I love you with my whole heart, and it hurts me to write this. I'm not sure if I can keep doing this.

You didn't show up tonight, and this isn't the first time you let me down in such a manner.

This dinner was supposed to be special. In front of family and friends, I was going to tell you the potion worked. I'm pregnant.

But I'm not sure I want my child to have a second mother that she or he never sees. I don't want my baby to feel like he or she is second to work.

I know you are the Minister of Magic. I love you, and I'm proud of you, but I don't think you have time for a family.

My child has to come first. I need to think about his or her wellbeing.

For now, I'm staying with Parvati and Dean. I need to think about you and me. I need to decide if we can remain a family.

Don't contact me. I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk.

Love,

Padma

Hermione sat down, the letter falling from lax fingers.

Padma was gone, and she might be gone for good. She placed work in front of everything. She was just as bad as Percy, and he was divorced because of it. How could she be so stupid as to not learn from his mistakes?

And now, it might be too late.

x

(word count: 554)


	10. Possibly Forever (PansyDaphne)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Super Drabble Tag  
For Maedelle, DaphnePansy, "You know I can't just be friends with you

x

 **Possibly Forever**

 _Pairing: Daphne/Pansy_

Pansy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Daphne, I just don't feel that way about you."

Daphne closed her eyes. "I know. You're not attracted to females. I just needed to tell you the truth. Otherwise, I might have regretted it."

"Uh, Daphne?" Pansy hesitantly asked.

Daphne opened her eyes. 'What is it?"

"It's not that I'm not attracted to females. I'm attracted to both sexes. I've had boyfriends _and_ girlfriends."

Daphne swallowed. "It's just you're not attracted to _me_. You really didn't need to tell me that, did you?"

Pansy shrugged. "You've would have figured it out if I got a girlfriend, and I didn't want to blindside you with the truth. We can still be friends, though. Right?" she hopefully asked.

"You know I can't just be friends with you," Daphne said, "It hurts too much."

Pansy gasped. She didn't think _this_ would happen. "You're my best friend,"

"Best friends aren't always forever. I can't be your best friend and watch you fall in love with some other girl. At least not when I feel like this. I'm sorry."

And with that, Daphne turned around and walked away from Pansy and out of her life, possibly forever, or at least until she fell in love with someone else,

x

(word count: 209)


	11. Noise (GinnyPansy)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Super Drabble Tag  
For Ami, GinnyPansy, "We're definitely going to get caught."

x

 **Noise**

 _Pairing: Ginny/Pansy_

Pansy's laughter was loud.

"Quiet," Ginny whispered.

Pansy couldn't control her laughter.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're definitely going to get caught."

"What? I thought you were a brave lion? Are you scared of someone seeing us?" Pansy teased, leaning closer so their lips were only a centimeter apart.

Ginny looked down at herself. "Well, since I'm not wearing a shirt, I definitely don't want anyone to see us. Shouldn't you be a little more worried? Wouldn't you be disinherited if we were found out?"

Pansy scoffed at that. "I stopped caring about what my family thought a long time ago. I realized my parents will never be happy with me no matter what I do because I committed the ultimate sin. I was born a daughter instead of a son."

Ginny's eyes softened. "Oh, Pansy."

"Don't 'oh Pansy' me. Just come here," the fierce Slytherin ordered, grabbing Ginny's head and pulling so their lips crashed together.

Ginny moaned into the determined mouth, no longer caring about the noise that was coming out of the closet.

(word count: 176)


	12. Mothering (PadmaLucy)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task 5 - Write about a maternal woman who isn't actually a mother.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Sophie's Shelf - Padma/Lucy  
Trope of the month - Cross-gen - Dialogue: "Are you for real?"

x

 **Mothering**

 _Pairing: Padma/Lucy_

Padma sighed and shook her head. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, what am I going to do with you?

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Are you for real? I'm an artist. Stop looking at me as if I'm a naughty child that rolled in the mud."

"You're filthy," Padma gently admonished, waving a wand and muttering a cleaning charm.

"Padma, stop it," Lucy ordered.

"You're a painter. I get that you might get paint on your hands. You might even get paint on your fingers. How did you get paint in your hair? I didn't know that was even possible. Don't you know not to touch your hair while working?"

Lucy did her best to not lose her temper. She did her best to keep being understanding. She knew Padma didn't mean to be like this. It was as if she couldn't help herself. "You're doing it again."

Padma flinched. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You're acting like my mother. Sometimes, it feels like the only reason we began dating is because you wanted someone to mother. It's kind of sickening."

Padma pocketed her wand. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm your girlfriend. Not your daughter. You really need to remember that, or other people might start questioning the healthiness of our relationship."

Padma turned her back on Lucy and began playing with her long raven hair. "I'm sorry. I just… I used to dream about being a mum. All I wanted was a family. I wanted to have two kids: a boy and a girl. I wanted that more than anything. But then…"

"But then, you discovered you weren't attracted to males. You discovered you wanted females."

Padma bit her bottom lip and her shoulders began shaking. "My dream for my future went up in flames. Even falling in love with you… I have to wonder that maybe you're right. Maybe one of the reasons I fell for you was because you're so much younger. I can take care of you. Maybe our relationship is sick and wrong."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Padma's torso and hugged the older woman with all her might. "I like the fact that you enjoy taking care of me. You just go too far sometimes. And maybe that was one of the reasons you were drawn to me, but I know that's not the only reason. When we lay together and touch each other, you don't look at me as a mother looks at a daughter. I shouldn't have said it was sickening. It isn't, but you need to tone it done a bit."

"I know."

"And there are ways we can have kids: adoption, artificial insemination, and potions. Being lesbians doesn't exclude having a family."

Padma closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back against Lucy's shoulder. She imagined a little girl and boy, a brother and sister that were both orphaned and didn't want to be separated and go into two different families. "Let's talk about adoption."

(word count: 496)


	13. Tiny Little Pieces (ParvatiLavender)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gardening  
Task 8 - Write about someone viewed as innocent or pure.

 **HPFC:** Hunger Games  
Word: Impossible / Emotion: Anger / Pairing: Parvati/Lavender / Setting: Room of Requirement / Genre: Angst

x

 **Tiny Little Pieces**

 _Pairing: Parvati/Lavender_

Parvati stared at Lavender in anger. "You are not breaking up with me!"

The blonde princess sighed, looking around the magically repaired Room of Requirements. "It's for the best."

Her indifferent calmness only riled Parvati's emotions up even more. "That's impossible. Nothing this painful could be for the best."

Lavender bit her bottom lip and finally faced her girlfriend of almost two years. "I killed in that battle. You were safe with your parents, away from everything. That darkness didn't touch you. You belong in the light." She self-consciously fingered the scars that marred her face. "I don't belong in the light any longer."

Parvati's shoulders slumped. "I wasn't untouched by the war. I was there when they invaded Hogwarts when Dumbledore died. I saw Greyback attack you. I fought that night. And I wanted to be there for the final battle, but my parents threatened to lock me up if I didn't obey their orders. Padma too."

"I'm not blaming you, but we're different people now. We're not like we were when we fell in love. We changed."

Parvati's heart thumped painfully beneath her breastbone. "I don't care if we changed. I haven't stopped loving you."

Lavender took a step back and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Parvati, we don't fit anymore. It's over. I'm sorry." And then she fled.

Parvati fell to her knees, her heart breaking at the finality of Lavender's words. They _couldn't_ be over. They've been through so much together. How could Lavender just walk away?

She crawled over to the couch she had wished for when she created the room. She had hoped that she and Lavender would be having some secret sexy time together. And now, she laid on the furniture, her tears soaking the cushion as her soul crumbled to tiny little pieces.

(word count: 303)


	14. Little Bit Smaller (HannahSusan)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Faith

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Love in Motion - Femslash: Hannah/Susan  
Showtime - 13. As Long As He Needs Me - (dialogue) "Cross my heart."  
Em's Emporium - Genre: (young adult) Write about the trio era.

 **Hogwarts:** April Auction  
Day 3, Auction 4 - Dialogue: "Can you keep a secret?"

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Hannah, Prompt - Merciful

 **HPFC:** Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
HannahSusan, Prompt - Trade

 **HPFC:** Slash/Femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - Numerous

x

 **Little Bit Smaller**

 _Pairing: Hannah/Susan_

Susan had lost a lot of faith since the second war. How could she not? Her last remaining family member was dead. She had no one. Peace might have been fought for and won, but it seemed small in comparison to the gaping hole in her heart.

Sometimes, in fact, there were times more numerous than she'd like to admit, in the dark recesses of her mind, she thought it would have been more merciful to have died in the war, so she wouldn't know such loneliness. She'd trade almost anything to have her Aunt Amelia back.

Alas, she wasn't granted death, so she had to learn how to live without any blood family.

Thankfully, she had Hannah. The other Hufflepuff girl was the only one who knew Susan's sometime dark thoughts.

One day when she was feeling particularly morose, she looked over at Hannah who was busy scribbling in her journal. "Can you keep a secret?"

There had been silence for so long that Susan's sudden question caused Hannah to jump. "Of course. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Susan scrunched her nose, but after spending so much time with Hannah, she knew what the Muggle saying meant. "Sometimes, I feel like giving up."

Hannah's eyes softened. "Susan, that's no secret. Everyone else might be oblivious to your pain, but I'm not."

Susan stretched from where she had been lounging on the futon. "Frankly, I don't know what I'd do without you. I think you're the reason I still have my sanity."

Hannah leaned closer to Susan so their shoulders brushed. "Well, the feeling is completely mutual."

Susan's breathed picked up and she felt herself leaning even closer to the other girl. She had always thought Hannah was pretty and suddenly, she very much wondered what her lips tasted yet. She was afraid to make one last move to bridge the gap, though.

Thankfully, Hannah had a little bit of Gryffindor in her and had no such qualms. When Hannah closed the distance, sealing their lips together, Susan closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of apples wafting up her nose.

This didn't make the gaping hole in her heart go away, but maybe with Hannah's help, it could get just a little bit smaller.

Parvati stared at Lavender in anger. "You are not breaking up with me!"

The blonde princess sighed, looking around the magically repaired Room of Requirements. "It's for the best."

Her indifferent calmness only riled Parvati's emotions up even more. "That's impossible. Nothing this painful could be for the best."

Lavender bit her bottom lip and finally faced her girlfriend of almost two years. "I killed in that battle. You were safe with your parents, away from everything. That darkness didn't touch you. You belong in the light." She self-consciously fingered the scars that marred her face. "I don't belong in the light any longer."

Parvati's shoulders slumped. "I wasn't untouched by the war. I was there when they invaded Hogwarts when Dumbledore died. I saw Greyback attack you. I fought that night. And I wanted to be there for the final battle, but my parents threatened to lock me up if I didn't obey their orders. Padma too."

"I'm not blaming you, but we're different people now. We're not like we were when we fell in love. We changed."

Parvati's heart thumped painfully beneath her breastbone. "I don't care if we changed. I haven't stopped loving you."

Lavender took a step back and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Parvati, we don't fit anymore. It's over. I'm sorry." And then she fled.

Parvati fell to her knees, her heart breaking at the finality of Lavender's words. They _couldn't_ be over. They've been through so much together. How could Lavender just walk away?

She crawled over to the couch she had wished for when she created the room. She had hoped that she and Lavender would be having some secret sexy time together. And now, she laid on the furniture, her tears soaking the cushion as her soul crumbled to tiny little pieces.

(word count: 375)


	15. Crush (PansyAstoria)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Assorted Appreciation - 1. Merle Highchurch - Dialogue "Yeah, there is something I'd like to know. Are you my friend?"  
Disney Challenge - Character 9. Terence - Write about having a crush on your best friend.  
Showtime 5 - (word) revelation  
Love in Motion: femslash - PansyAstoria

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - vegetable

x

 **Crush**

 _Pairing: Pansy/Astoria_

Pansy spared a string bean, the vegetable lathered in butter as she cut a glance to the side. Her best friend, Astoria, took careful sips for her stew, making sure nothing spilled out of the spoon.

Most people thought their friendship was odd. Not only was Astoria a couple of years younger, she was also a non-Slytherin. If anyone should be Pansy's friend, it should be Daphne, who was in her own house as well as the same. But Pansy couldn't help who she connected with. At least Astoria's house was Ravenclaw; it made the friendship less scandalous.

Still, people always raised their eyebrows when they saw the two of them together. And Pansy was perfectly happy to confuse them. And she'd continue to do it if it wasn't for her own revelation where her best friend was concerned.

She had been doing her best to avoid Astoria ever since she realized something about her own feelings. Alas, Astoria was a determined thing. She was as stubborn as a Gryffindor, and it made Pansy wonder if the Sorting Hat chose wrong when it placed the younger Greengrass in Ravenclaw.

"You're staring," Astoria said, taking a bite from the beef in her stew as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Just wondering why you're sitting here. You _never_ sit at the Slytherin table.

"I wouldn't have had to sit here if you hadn't been avoiding me."

Pansy looked down at her lap. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah." She paused and put her spoon down. She stared at Pansy, her dark eyes unyielding. "There is something I'd like to know. Are you my friend?"

"Of course," Pansy said in a rush.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

 _'I love you!'_ Pansy wanted to scream. But she kept her mouth closed. It was one thing to have a crush on your best friend; it was another thing to admit it out loud. Instead, she simply mumbled, "I've been busy."

"Sure you have." Astoria obviously didn't believe it. She didn't hound Pansy, though.

Pansy sighed. Somehow, she had to get over this crush. One way or another.

(word count: 357)


End file.
